1. Technical Field
This application relates to an audio compressor that adjusts a signal level.
2. Related Art
An audio compressor may be used to adjust the range of an audio signal. An audio signal may be compressed to maintain an audio signal level and limit the dynamic range. A compressor may alter a perceived volume. Quieter parts of a signal may be amplified and the louder parts may be attenuated. The compressor may reduce the audio gain when the amplitude of the signal exceeds a threshold.
The audio output from the audio compressor may be subject to a pumping phenomenon. The pumping may be gain pumping and may be caused by a regular amplitude peak that changes the volume for an entire audio signal. The pumping may include audible settings which may be perceived by the ear as a breathing sound or a pumping sound. Pumping may occur when the peaks of a signal fall just below the threshold value without an additional bass sound (with limited compression) and once a bass sound begins. In this state, the signal level is raised above the threshold and the entire signal is attenuated, not just the bass sound. When the bass stops, the signal may be amplified. When the threshold level is exceeded periodically, the listener may perceive a periodic attenuation of the entire signal.